To Love a Rose
by Brandon Taylor
Summary: I'm Yusei Fudo. I've loved Akiza Izinski since before the Fortune Cup. But I know for a fact that she has loved Sayer for most of her life. With Sayer gone, will she find favor in me, or hate me for the rest of my life? WARNING: Rated M for eroticism!
1. A Rose's Fortune

"To Love a Rose"

A Storyline by Brandon Taylor

Based upon "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" created by Kazuki Takahashi

Friday, April 2, 2010

Characters: Yusei Fudo; Akiza Izinski

**Yusei's POV**

It is over.

The Dark Signers have been obliterated.

And I, Yusei Fudo, the King of Turbo Duels, am a hero, not just to New Domino City, not just to the Satellite Sector, but to the entire world, just like Yugi Muto and Jaden Yuki before me.

But NOW the BIG question is… can this hero conquer his greatest fear: life?

Just the thought of it makes my spine run cold.

You wouldn't think that I, Yusei Fudo, was scared of anything.

I mean, after all, I have just destroyed the Dark Signers.

So you'd think that a simple little thing called life would mean nothing to me.

You're wrong.

In truth, I, Yusei Fudo, am a coward.

I cringe at the thought of a life for which circumstances would not allow me to prepare.

And I especially cringe at the thought of a love for which circumstances would not allow me to prepare.

Love.

That's a funny-sounding word, love.

I mean how it just rolls off the tongue.

Yes, I, Yusei Fudo, am capable of love.

And it took a very special lady to make me realize that.

I mean a VERY special lady.

Akiza Izinski.

That's her name.

She used to be the Black Rose Witch.

Everybody in the world used to hate her.

And most especially everybody in New Domino City and the Satellite Sector used to hate her.

Everybody.

Except for one.

Me.

Yusei Fudo.

From the time I first saw her before the Fortune Cup, I knew.

I knew, because she had been mistreated almost all her life.

I was the only one who saw her for who she truly was.

She might have thought that crazy mark on her arm was an abomination, was the source of all her suffering, and was also the source of her "power."

But I knew better.

I knew it defined her as someone special. Knew it defined her as one who could help me save the world from the Dark Signers.

And help me she did, she and three other Crimson Dragon Signers, Luna, Jack Atlas, and Rex Goodwin.

But that's enough about the past. I want to talk about now.

I see her. I see Akiza.

Akiza is exploring fortune telling, or so it seems that way to me.

She has her Duel Monsters cards spread out in a tarot fashion.

She seems depressed: Has she seen something she doesn't like?

I don't know. And I don't know if I ever will.

Because as I've rambled on, Akiza has grown more and more tired. She stretches and yawns. I must say, she looks really cute when she's tired.

OH! What the hell am I thinking!? Cute?! Did I just say "cute"?!

Cool it, Yusei, you're not supposed to love!

And yet, and yet, I do.

I love her.

I, Yusei Fudo, am in love with Akiza Izinski.

But NOW the question is… does Akiza know it?

Of course, she always preferred Sayer.

I know that.

Sayer was the leader of the Arcadia movement.

According to her, he—not I—was the only one who understood her for who she was.

And she says he was the one who has been helping her all this time—which I don't get.

Was he the one who had been fueling her silent rage, until she chose to unleash it on anyone who stood in her way?

I don't know.

All I know is: Sayer is dead.

I killed him. I killed him in a duel.

No, I didn't mean it.

It was the stakes of the duel.

It was either him or me. It was either his life or mine.

I won.

He died.

Call me a murderer if you want.

Actually, I was accused of his murder and imprisoned in the Facility again.

But when they discovered that he died as a result of our duel, they ruled his death a suicide.

And they released me.

But that's what has Akiza so depressed.

Sayer is dead, and she can't bring him back.

That's when I realize I have no chance, no chance whatsoever, with the one who was the Black Rose Witch.

And yet, why am I here?

If Akiza is not the one for me, then why does my heart say she is?

I mean, I have always been one to trust my heart, as well as the Heart of the Cards, which was a little something I picked up from Yugi.

I look in her window… and she is gone.

She has gone to bed, or so it would seem.

That's when I notice her window is _open._

So, against my better judgment, I crawl through it, into the living room, whereas conventional wisdom would tell me to turn around and walk away.

But if you've seen my duels—indeed, if you've known me—you know that I am anything but conventional.

I'm a serious risk taker.

And I'm in the living room.

I see her Duel Monsters cards still arranged in that tarot pattern.

I walk up to it.

And I see some very noticeable cards. Cards that represent Akiza's style of play, cards that uniquely identify Akiza for the kind of duelist she is.

The Black Rose Dragon is right in the center of the spread.

I think that's a very appropriate card to represent her.

Directly on top of it, lying horizontal, is Call of the Haunted.

Sayer's voice calls to Akiza from beyond the grave.

And she doesn't know if she can get over his loss.

In the Distant Past position is Dark Hole.

I'm guessing that's how she was due to her father not spending enough time with her, and it led to her becoming evil as far as the world was concerned.

Disappear is in the Recent Past position.

Once again, that's the disappearance of Sayer from Akiza's life.

Best Outcome shows Soul Release.

I think it means freedom. The best that can happen is she will be able to forget about Sayer. Although I'm guessing that's not necessarily what _will_ happen.

The Immediate Future card intrigues me. This card is Stardust Dragon.

It represents me.

Something about me will affect her. And it will affect her within weeks.

I see Black Garden in the Factors Affecting Situation position.

I think this is a good card.

This card, in conjunction with Black Rose Dragon, indicates that she is following her life path exactly as she should.

I don't like the card I see in the External Influences position. It is Eternal Rest.

It seems to be in direct contrast with Soul Release.

I believe it is Sayer once again. Sayer's death will continue to affect her, and there doesn't seem to be anything she will be able to do about it.

Actually, now that I think of it, Sayer's death will affect her anyway and not necessarily in a way that's as bad as I think.

In fact, I daresay she'll be better because of it.

In the Hopes and Fears card is a card I hate to see relative to the other cards on the table.

It is Final Countdown.

Now, in a traditional game of Duel Monsters, if you're on the wrong side of this card, you're doomed unless you can wipe it off the field within 20 turns.

But here, in the tarot spread, there is nothing that can stop it.

Something drastic is about to happen in Akiza's life.

And it will happen soon… perhaps sooner than she thinks.

The question is… what?

There is one last card to divine. It is the Final Outcome card.

However, _this_ card is face down.

Could it be something she hasn't turned over yet?

Or something she's turned over, but didn't like what she saw?

My curiosity is getting the better of me.

I turn the card over… and I do _not_ like what I see.

It is Doma the Angel of Silence.

The love of my life, Akiza Izinski, is about to die.

Most likely she will kill herself, so as to be with her beloved Sayer once again.

I find the couch. I sit down in it. I bury my face in my hands.

Akiza is going to die.

And she will never even know… how much I love her; how my heart burned, ached for her ever since I saw her that day before the Fortune Cup.

This makes me sad.

Just when I am about to wallow in my sadness, I hear someone approaching the room.

I am almost certain it is Akiza.

Sadness rushes out of me, to be replaced by fear.

What if she finds me here?

I don't want to know.

It's time for me to do something intelligent.

I move back to the tarot spread. I pick up the face down card, which I know is Doma the Angel of Silence, and put it back in her deck.

I pull out my own deck and search for a card I hardly ever use in my duels.

And I find it. The card is Happy Lover.

I place it face down on the table where Doma the Angel of Silence once was.

And immediately after I have done so, I become fearful again.

I have tampered with a tarot spread.

Now I have a feeling that some kind of karma will come back to haunt me.

Akiza is getting closer: I have to move.

I conceal myself behind the couch.

Akiza returns to her tarot spread.

I see she is about to reveal the last card.

She turns it over.

And she sees my card: Happy Lover.


	2. Intruder in My House

**Akiza's POV**

OH! There's been an intruder in my house!

Happy Lover was not in the Final Outcome position when I last left it! I know perfectly well what was there… I know it was Doma the Angel of Silence!

SOMEONE HAS TAMPERED WITH MY TAROT SPREAD!!!

And I've got a good idea who…

"All right, Yusei!" I yell. "Show yourself right now or I will hunt you down like a dog!"

**Yusei's Thoughts**

_Oh, crap. She knows I'm here!_

_But it's no worse than I might have expected._

_After all, Akiza and I have shared a kind of love-hate relationship._

_I love her… she hates me._

**Akiza's POV**

I see his familiar black hair emerge from behind my couch, followed by hands, and then arms.

Yusei is raising his arms as a gesture of surrender as he slowly emerges from his hiding place.

As well he should.

He should know I'm not messing around.

He should know that ever since our first duel in the Fortune Cup.

When I duel, I duel to win.

The same can be said about the rest of my life.

Finally he is standing up where I can see all of him… and rage fills my entire body.

I scream as I punch him dead in the face.

He falls on the floor.

And I continue to beat him with every ounce of rage that is within me.

"Happy Lover?! HAPPY LOVER?!" I scream at him at the top of my lungs. "HOW—DARE—YOU—TAMPER—WITH—MY—TAROT—SPREAD!"

Yusei falls unconscious. He is unable to answer me.

Now a part of me wonders if I went too far.

_No way,_ I think. _It serves him right._

Then why am I suddenly feeling bad for him?

I mean, I would have preferred Sayer over this idiot every time!

But thanks to this idiot, Sayer is dead!

Yusei killed Sayer in that duel!

I don't care what the Facility says: I still say it was murder!

But if Yusei _did_ murder Sayer, then why am I suddenly regretting what I just did?

Why am I feeling sorry for the man lying unconscious in front of me, even when I myself caused him to be that way?

"Yusei!" I find myself saying worriedly. "Yusei, are you all right?"

Still he does not respond.

Now I am in a panic. I rush to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Then I come back, kneel beside him, and throw the water on his face.

The effect is instantaneous: He wakes up into a cold frenzy.

And then he sees me.

"Akiza?" is the first word that comes out of his mouth.

I am trying to be calm, cool, collected, but I still cannot simply dismiss what he did.

"Why did you do that? You're such an idiot, Yusei!" I say to him. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Yusei asks me innocently.

Oh, there he goes with his innocent routine. He knows what he did, and he's trying to deny it.

Well, I don't buy it. Not for a minute.

"Don't play stupid with me, Yusei! You know what you did!" I say.

Yusei doesn't respond but gives me a look that tries to tell me I don't know what I'm talking about.

I take his hand and lead him to my tarot spread on the table. And I pick up Happy Lover from the spread and show it to him.

"This!" I say to him. "This was not in my tarot spread! I don't know how it got there, but I've got a feeling you're behind this!"

"Oh, _that_ little card?" Yusei laughs. "Definitely not a card I'd use in any of my duels. And it's definitely not a card I'd recommend for a duelist of your caliber, either."

"Oh, Yusei," I say. Yes, I've always preferred Sayer over him…

…and yet, and yet, there's something about him that makes my heart act weird.

Could it be love? No, no, that's not it at all… I gave all my love to Sayer before he died.

And yet, and yet… why is there something about Yusei that makes my head spin?

"You do realize that tampering with a tarot spread is bad karma!" I say to him.

"Yes, I—I know," he says, and bows his head guiltily as if to say, _I know I'm going to pay for it._

I put my hands on his face and say, "Don't worry… I think you've already paid enough for it today." And I smile at him as if to say, _everything's going to be all right._

**Yusei's POV**

And then she does something that sets my heart on fire.

She kisses me.

Not a small peck on the cheek, but a loving kiss right on my lips.

Part of me is wondering, _why is she doing this?_

But I do not care.

I put my arms around her and return her kiss with equal adoration, and with a hint of… desire.

Desire.

That's another word that just rolls right off the tongue.

But right now I am lost for words, as we break off the kiss.

And she leads me to her room.


	3. Love Me, Yusei

**Yusei's POV**

She is sitting on her bed, looking right at me.

I am standing in front of it, looking right at her.

"Don't just stand there, Yusei…" she says to me.

"What should I do?" I ask her.

"Climb into bed with me."

WHAT?!

What have I done to deserve this?!

Nevertheless, without asking why or wherefore, I do as I am bidden.

I climb into bed with Akiza.

And immediately she rolls on top of me and kisses me for all she is worth.

Again I put my arms around her and return her beautiful, lovely kiss.

I feel her tongue brush my lips, bidding entry into my mouth.

How can I refuse?

My mouth opens, and my own tongue caresses hers as it finds its way into Akiza's mouth.

Oh, I am filled with so much passion, so much desire. And I know Akiza is feeling the same way.

That's when I lose all sense of… everything… everything except Akiza herself.

She is the only real thing in my universe right now, apart from me.

And I know that I am the only real thing in hers, besides her.

I feel like I never want this kiss to end.

But alas, it does end, and we snap back to reality.

"Don't look at me," Akiza says to me.

"Don't look at you?" I repeat. "I don't get it. What's the deal here?"

She only stares back at me.

"All right, I'll be honest with you," I say. "You're not the first redhead I've dated. I mean, there was this one girl—"

"Yusei…" Akiza says.

Obviously she doesn't want to hear about any other redheads I may have dated.

"Turn your back to me and close your eyes," she says.

Once again, I do as I am bidden. I turn away from her and I close my eyes, wondering what she could possibly be thinking.

After about a minute or two, she says, "Yusei… it's okay now."

I open my eyes and I turn to look at her… but what I see is much more than I bargained for.

She is completely undressed.

I can see her C-cup breasts in plain sight.

I start to sweat heavily.

My body temperature is rising, and my heart is beating fast.

For the first time in I don't know how long, I am left breathless. My mouth is hanging open.

"Yusei…" Akiza says seductively. "Do you like my breasts?"

I stammer incoherently. I am completely lost for words.

"Come over here, my love… Touch them… squeeze them…"

How can I refuse?

I touch her elegant breasts… and she sighs softly in my ear, "Yes…"

It sounds like she is enjoying what I am doing; enjoying the feeling I am giving her.

I am feeling good as well. Her breasts feel very nice in my hands.

Without thinking—as my brain has been rendered incapable of conscious thought—I give one breast a tentative squeeze.

A gasp… a moan… and she says, "Oh, yes, Yusei… Take my tits…"

Now I am grasping, squeezing her breasts in earnest, and she is sighing and moaning with pleasure at my every move.

"Yes, Yusei! Kiss my tits… Please kiss my tits!"

My lips touch the burning fires that are Akiza's breasts, and she starts moving her body, gently feeding me as much of her breasts as my mouth can take.

My tongue caresses them as I suck them softly, gently… And her body grinds against mine.

I can feel her vagina rubbing against me, against a small yet hard structure that was not there before.

Oh, great.

My penis has risen.

"Yusei… stop," Akiza says.

I snap back to reality and say, "What's wrong, Akiza? Don't you like this?"

"No… I mean yes… I don't know!" Akiza says, somewhat flustered.

"Well… should we stop?"

"No! No, please don't stop!" Akiza says. "Just…"

"What?" I ask. "Just what?"

"Take off your clothes," Akiza tells me.

I would do anything for Akiza, whom I now _know_ loves me.

She seems to be dealing with the loss of Sayer quite well.

Article by article, I undress myself… until I am completely nude.

"OH MY!" Akiza gasps. She has seen my 8-inch penis.

As though absentminded, she reaches out and feels it… a maneuver at which I gasp and sigh.

"Oh Akiza… Oh yes…" I moan softly, passionately.

"Oh Yusei… do you like it?" Akiza sighs.

"Yes… Oh yes… Please… don't stop, my love…"

Now she is grasping me softly, moving her delicate hand up and down my shaft, a maneuver at which I moan and groan with heightened desire.

And then, suddenly, she lets go…

…and surrounds my erection with her tits.

She squeezes them together, embracing my hardness…

…and starts to move back and forth, slowly, gently, my penis caressing the cavity between her breasts.

Now we are both sighing, moaning passionately.

We are in a state of heavenly bliss.

And then, after a wave of passion that is all too long and all too short at the same time, we stop.

And we rest a while.

"Oh Yusei…" Akiza gasps.

"Oh, Akiza, my love," I sigh.

"That… was… really… good…" Akiza says, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah…" I say. "I feel… so wonderful…"

"But I wonder… How would it feel inside me?"

"Not… now," I say, exhausted. "I'm too… tired… just yet…"

"It's okay, Yusei," Akiza says. "I'll wait."

And so we relax, both of us trying to regain our composure…

And then, after about thirty minutes, Akiza whispers to me, "Yusei?"

"Hmm?" I answer.

She kisses me and says, "Love me…"

WHAT?!

"What?"

"I want you… to love me…"

Now she's done it. She's made me hot again.

My penis rises to its full strength, and I am ready to make love to her.

But at the same time, I am concerned.

I know she's spent time with Sayer, but part of me is thinking that Sayer never did anything like this with her before.

It would seem that this part of me is right.

She has seen my penis, and she is now trembling.

"Y-Yusei…" Akiza stammers, shuddering.

"Are you all right?" I ask her.

"I—I've never done this before…"

"It's okay, Akiza," I say. "I know how much it hurts. But trust me; it'll all be over in no time."

"Are—are you sure?" Akiza says.

"Yeah," I say. "Just trust me."

"Oh…" Akiza moans.

And then, slowly, I slide my penis inside the fiery inferno that is her vagina.

She shudders as she feels me enter her body, not very deep at first.

"Ah… No…" she moans fearfully.

I pull out of her.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I'm… scared…" she responds.

"All right," I say. "Let me be honest."

"About what?" she asks me.

"I'm a virgin myself," I tell her.

"Oh…" she sighs heavily.

"Do you trust me?" I ask.

"Y-yes," Akiza squeaks, still fearful.

Once again I slide my penis inside, a little deeper.

"Ooh…" Akiza moans.

"Just trust me, Akiza," I sigh as I continue to pulse in and out.

I can hear her painful moaning grow louder and louder as I drive deeper and deeper inside her vagina.

But at the same time, I can feel her body grinding against mine.

She knows it hurts her, but at the same time she loves it.

Eventually I reach an invisible wall that makes her entire body constrict.

I have come into contact with her girlhood.

At this, I stop, unsure what to do now.

If I try to keep going, I'll keep smashing right into it until my penis goes permanently numb. Or I'll cause her pain beyond any she's ever felt before.

What to do?

"Please don't stop, Yusei," Akiza says to me. "I know it will hurt, but I have to face it sooner or later."

Now, as hard as I can, I plunge into her, pummeling her wall over and over again.

And she is helping me, thrusting her body against mine, moaning and yelling in pain as her wall begins to collapse.

We continue like this, until…

"!!!" Akiza emits an almighty scream of pain as her girlhood is shattered.

And I feel blood trickling around my penis, and I see it leaking out of her.

"Oh, no!" I say apologetically. "Akiza… I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be, Yusei," Akiza replies. "It felt… _wonderful."_

"But it… _hurt!"_

"I know, Yusei, I know," she says, "but… I… loved it."

Now I can relax.

"Let go, my darling," she sighs.

And now I go fully deep inside her vagina, pulsating in and out with heightened passion and pleasure.

"Oh… yes…" she moans as she feels our two bodies merge into one erotic sculpture.

I am moaning, too, my penis balls-deep inside her.

Slowly, our love and our passion rise and rise as we continue to move… until…

"Oh! Oh! Oh Yusei! I'm feeling it!"

My sweet Akiza is so close to orgasm that I can feel it myself.

"Will you come with me?"

"Kiss me, Akiza… kiss me…"

Our lips meet… and I feel her orgasm all around me, while at the same time I explode deep inside her.

And we kiss for all we are worth.

"Oh… Yusei…" Akiza sighs contentedly.

"Akiza, my love," I say happily. "I'll bet Sayer never did anything like _that_ for you."

But she only sighs, smiles, and falls asleep.

No, she's not worried about Sayer. Not tonight, anyway.

I smile and fall asleep myself.

She puts her arms around me, and I put mine around hers.

As if _I_ was the one she loves… the one she has loved… all this time.

And you know what?

Maybe I am.

Maybe I am.

THE END

A Brandon Taylor Production

Text copyright © 2010 by Brandon Taylor.

"YU-GI-OH!", "YU-GI-OH! 5D'S", and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © SHUEISHA.

"Yu-Gi-Oh!" and "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" Publishing Rights © 1996 Kazuki Takahashi. All rights reserved.


End file.
